


The Storm

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lance and Coran watch a thunderstorm together.[Prompt 20: As we huddle together, the storm raging outside]





	The Storm

“Storms are strangely beautiful, don’t you think?”

Lance looks at his partner, bemused. Coran always comes out with the most random comments. “Yeah, I guess they are.”

They’re sat together on the window seat, staring at the storm that rages outside. The sky is full of dark grey clouds, and it pours with rain so heavy the world seems blurry. Every few minutes, there is a bright flash of lightning, followed by a rumble of thunder. Lance has his arm around Coran, and they lean against each other.

“You’re so random sometimes, you know,” Lance says, grinning.

Coran raises his eyebrows. “And you aren’t?”

That makes him laugh. “Good point, man. We’re both totally random.”

Outside, there is another flash of lightning.

“Look at that one!” Coran cries, fascinated by this topic for a reason Lance doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t care. He just loves seeing him happy.

And as he puts his arm around Coran and listens to the rumbles of thunder that follow soon after the lightening, Lance smiles and says, “I love you, man.”

And Coran smiles and kisses him, his moustache kissing Lance’s lips. “I love you too.”

And they hold hands and watch the storm.


End file.
